


Семнадцать правил для обнаружения крыс в Лондоне

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drinking Games, Gen, silliness, things found in John's notebook, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Правила для алкогольной игры, которые Шерлок и Джон изобрели однажды летним вечером, сидя возле паба на Бейкер-стрит и наслаждаясь выпивкой.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 5





	Семнадцать правил для обнаружения крыс в Лондоне

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seventeen Rules for Rat-Spotting in London](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075752) by [belovedmuerto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/pseuds/belovedmuerto). 



1\. Игра не может начаться до тех пор, пока все участники не выпьют по крайней мере пару бокалов алкогольного напитка.  
2\. Баллы начисляются на основании идентификации крыс.  
3\. За редкие экземпляры будут начисляться дополнительные баллы. Шерлоку не позволено утверждать, что каждая из них столь же редкая. Он должен быть честен с теми, кого замечает Джон; Джон может сказать, когда Шерлок лжёт.  
4\. Первый, кто заметит крысу, получает очки.  
5\. Первый, кто выпьет пятую пинту за ночь, получает дополнительные сто пятьдесят очков. Да, Шерлок, совсем как в квиддиче. А почему ты знаешь правила квиддича, я не думаю, что хочу знать.  
6\. Я почти уверен, что «норвежские крысы-альбиносы» на самом деле не существуют.  
7\. Никаких выводов о существовании крыс, Шерлок. Ты должен действительно увидеть их своими глазами, а не просто предполагать, что они есть.  
8\. Что за ГНР(1)?  
9\. Грызуны необычных размеров? Я не думаю, что они существуют. (Из всех фильмов, на которые ты должен обратить внимание, Шерлок, ты выбрал «Принцессу-невесту»(2)?)  
10\. Шерлок, когда ты видишь крысу, ты должен сообщить об этом своему противнику. Ты не получишь дополнительных очков за то, что ты самодовольный мерзавец!  
11\. Никаких вымогательств посторонней помощи.  
12\. Паузы для приобретения новых напитков.  
13\. Да, две крысы равны двойным очкам.  
14\. Джон решает, сколько будет очков. Его слово − закон.  
15\. Это не обязательно должно быть справедливым, Шерлок.  
16\. Нет, та светящаяся штука, которую ты нашёл за этим контейнером, не считается. Я не могу теперь этого забыть, и я полностью виню в этом тебя, Шерлок.  
17\. Просто. Нет, Шерлок.

***

Примечание переводчика:

(1) и (2) − Грызуны необычного размера (англ. ROUSes) − из фильма «Принцесса-невеста». Я сама этот фильм не смотрела, но там вроде как такие есть. :)


End file.
